warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Bleach
Bleach (Japanese: ブリーチ Hepburn: Burīchi) is a Japanese film produced by Warner Bros., based on the manga series of the same name by Tite Kubo, and directed by Shinsuke Sato. The film will star Sota Fukushi, best known for portraying the protagonist of Kamen Rider Fourze, as the main protagonist, Ichigo Kurosaki. It was released in Japan on July 20, 2018. The film will have its North American premiere on July 23, 2018 at the Fantasia International Film Festival in Montreal. Plot Ichigo Kurosaki is a teenager from Karakura Town who can see ghosts, a talent which lets him meet Rukia Kuchiki, a Soul Reaper whose mission is to ushering the souls of the dead from the World of the Living to the Soul Society while fighting Hollows, monstrous lost souls who can harm both ghosts and humans. When Rukia is severely wounded defending Ichigo and his family from a Hollow she is pursuing, she transfers her powers to Ichigo so that he may fight in her stead while she recovers her strength. But Ichigo finds himself in a fight beyond imagination as he contends with both a pair of Soul Reapers sent to retrieve Rukia against her will and the monstrous Hollow known as Grand Fisher. Cast *Sota Fukushi as Ichigo Kurosaki *Hana Sugisaki as Rukia Kuchiki *Erina Mano as Orihime Inoue *Ryo Yoshizawa as Uryū Ishida *Yu Koyanagi as Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Taichi Saotome as Renji Abarai *Miyavi as Byakuya Kuchiki *Seiichi Tanabe as Kisuke Urahara *Yōsuke Eguchi as Isshin Kurosaki *Masami Nagasawa as Masaki Kurosaki Production Development In 2008, Tite Kubo stated that he wished to make Bleach an experience that can only be found by reading manga, dismissing ideas of creating any live-action film adaptations of the series. When the film adaptation was announced, however, Kubo decided to be involved with its production to ensure its faithfulness to the manga and anime, so that both old and new fans may enjoy it. He also stated that his only concern was the color of Ichigo's hair, which in the manga and anime is a bright shade of orange. He said, "If that color is in the live-action movie, it'd be strange, so I wonder what they're going to do!" Regarding what fans could expect in the live-action adaptation, Sota Fukushi, who will portray Ichigo, stated that the film would feature "the monstrous Hollows, otherworldly Soul Society, and destructive Zanpakuto sword-fighting techniques". The 10th issue of the 2018 Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine released the visual for Rukia Kuchiki, revealing that Hana Sugisaki will portray the character. In March 2018, the film's official Twitter account revealed that Uryū Ishida, Renji Abarai and Byakuya Kuchiki will be portrayed by Ryo Yoshizawa, Taichi Saotome and Miyavi respectively. In May 2018, the film's official twitter account revealed an additional cast that includes Erina Mano, Yu Koyanagi, Seiichi Tanabe, Yōsuke Eguchi and Masami Nagasawa, which portrays Orihime Inoue, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, Kisuke Urahara, Isshin Kurosaki and Masaki Kurosaki respectively. Release Marketing After months of speculation from fans and critics, paired with months of silence from Warner Bros. Japan, a teaser trailer was released online on July 6, 2017, also revealing a poster for the movie in the process. On January 1, 2018, to hype the movie's release in Summer of 2018, to commemorate the beginning of the new year and to thank the support of the fans of the anime and movie project, a short message was shared via the movie's official Twitter account. On February 5, 2018, it was revealed that the movie would premiere on July 20, 2018 in Japan. A teaser trailer was released on February 21, 2018 which was praised for its faithful adaptation of the series' first chapter. In April 2018, the first official trailer was released, which also revealed the film's theme song by Alexandros, titled "Mosquito Bite". In June 2018, Warner Bros. Japan released the final trailer for the film, which confirmed the film's main antagonist is the Hollow Grand Fisher, who appeared in the April trailer alongside Fishbone D. Gallery Trivia External links * Official website (in Japanese) * Category:Warner Bros. Pictures International films Category:2018 films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures International films Category:Films Distributed by Warner Bros. in certain countries Category:Films based on books Category:Non-WarnerMedia Category:Films Category:Live-action films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures International films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures International films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures International films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures International films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures International films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures International films Category:Films based on television series Category:Unrated films Category:Theatrical films Category:Netflix